


To : My Nineteen.

by clevercats



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jared is an arsehole indeed, One-sided Wilbur/Reader, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Someone give him hug please, Wilbur is our sad boy, more characters will be added in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevercats/pseuds/clevercats
Summary: "You are my nineteen, you know?""What do you mean, Wil?""Not telling you, you will make fun of me." Wilbur said, hugging her girlfriend in silence.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. I : "You are my bestfriend."

_"Wil.." (Y/N) called, voice soft almost like a lullaby to Wilbur's ear._

_"Yeah??" he answered, eyes closed as he enjoys the ocean's breeze._

_"Why you like me?" she asked, now staring at his friend._

_Wilbur's eyes widened in shock and confusion. He took a glance at her, nervously chuckle. "W-What do you mean? I uhh... I'm not.." he said, stuttering and voice cracked._

_"Wil... Why do you like me? I don't like you. You should stop liking me. You are my best friend, what were you thinking?" a pity smile fall from her face when Wilbur not reacting, just sit there in silence._

_"You have to stop..." she continues, slowly rising from her seat._

_"W-wait! (Y/N) I can explain. It's you, (Y/N), always. Wait don't go-" Wilbur beg, try to follow her._

_She look back at him one more time smiling before she kisses Jared. The sight is sickeningly sweet but what Wilbur felt is the opposite._

_"(Y/N), I love you... Please-"_

Light-brown irises open up slowly as the happy sun rays beaming, slipping through the curtains of his windows. He let out an almost animalistic groan as his alarm clock ringing loudly beside him. "Fucking hell.." he said, voice hoarse before turning off the alarm.

Wilbur softly rubs his right eye before starring at his ceiling, fazing out, haven't fully awake.

"Will... Wake up! Breakfast's ready." a mumbled voice seeping through his locked door, pretty sure it was Phil's.

"Coming! I guess.." Wilbur replied, mumbling the last sentence as he drags his tall body out of his bed. He immediately searches for his glasses, wearing them before fixing his bed. Well, try to fix his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the man unlocked his bedroom door already prepared for the day. By that I mean he already changes his shorts and t-shirt into a more presentable outfit and of course already wearing his beanie.

"Took you long enough." a voice that he chooses to ignore echoed as he sits at the dining table. "Shut up, kid," he answered, clearly not amused by the boy who sits across him.

"What the fuck- YOU WANNA FIGHT?" the kid bite back, obviously offended by Wil's attitude.

Phil let out a sigh, then drinking his water before reaching out his hand to the boy, trying to calm him down. "Tommy, it's still 8 a.m stop yelling. You'll wake up the entire neighborhood at this point." Phil said, trying to calm him down. Tommy, the blonde boy, eventually stops but still huffs in annoyance, not over the fact that his brother always manages to push his button in the morning.

"What a dickhead." Tommy mumbled, stabbing his poor cinnamon toast before putting it into his mouth.

Phil let out another heavy sigh, turning his head to face the other boy, who lazily nudging his breakfast while supporting his chin in his left hand. "And Wilbur, stop picking a fight with your brother. How many times I had to tell you that?" the older blonde said.

Wilbur only mumbled a quiet yes, before continuing to eat his breakfast. Three of them sat and ate in silence, not an awkward one but rather comfortable silence.

"Phil, I'm going to-" just as Tommy rose from his seat while bringing his now empty plate, a soft knock from the door breaks the silence. Three of them whipped their head to the sound in sync.

Wilbur about to leave the dining table to see who knocked on their door when Tommy runs from his seat, still taking his empty plate to open the door.

"Good morning, Tommy!" an adorable and much shorter brunette boy appeared from the door, hand waving at him.

"Morning Tubbo! Come on in." Tommy said, letting his friend in with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Phil, Wilbur!" he greets the two men as Tommy closing the door behind them.

"Mornin' Tubs!" Phil smiles at the boy while Wilbur shot the boy a thin smile.

"Phil, me, and Tubbo will head to the lake to cool off a little. I promise we will be home before the sun setting down." Tommy said, running to put his empty plate to the sink.

Phil gave the two boys an approving nod before speaking. "Better keep your words young man, it's quite dangerous in the forest when dark came. No lighting or whatsoever, and there might be wolves too." Phil said. Both Tommy and Tubbo nod their head vigorously, excited when Phil permitted them to take a swim to the lake. The duo takes no time before running up to Tommy's room to grab some necessities.

Wilbur averts his gaze from the two boys, still not finished with his breakfast. not planning to finish it either. He pushed his almost empty plate before chugging a whole glass of water. He then takes his leave, rises from his seat as he took his dirty plate. Phil's eyes followed the boy's movement as the boy threw his unfinished breakfast away, frowning at him.

"Ya' know, there are people out there who would have killed to eat your unfinished egg and toast," he stated as he turns his attention back to his plate, finishing his food.

Wilbur's hands immediately stopped, the food almost spilling from his plate before he let out a sigh. He finished his food in one swoop, emptying the content to his stomach instead of the trash can.

"Thank you, Wilbur." Phil chimed, smiling at his plate as he drank his coffee. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he put his and Tommy's empty plates to the dishwasher. Just as he walked back to his bedroom the two little boys dashed in front of him, making him abruptly stopped before they could crash on him.

"I'm going now, Phil! See you!" Tommy shouted from the garage, bike in his hand. "We'll go now, Phil, Wil. Bye!" Tubbo followed, riding his bike to follow Tommy and waving at them.

"Be careful, kids!" Phil said, opening a newspaper and smile at the door.

He takes a glance at Wilbur, who watches as the boys slowly ride away from their home. "Going somewhere, Wil? You dress up nicely." he questioned.

"Campus." Wil stated, turning his body to face his adoptive father.

"In summer's break?" Philza asked again, raising one of his eyebrows in question.

Wilbur nods his head as an answer. Phil shakes his head before letting out a soft chuckle, eyes concentrated on the newspaper.

"Okay then. Oh! Do me a favor, tell (Y/N) I said hi, son." he said, not looking at his now red-faced son.

"O-oh. Uhh... Okay.." Wilbur said, massaging his neck in a shy manner because he just got caught red-handed.

"Be careful, Wil. There's a lot of cars on campus at this time." Phil said sarcastically, hiding his smile in his newspaper from Wilbur as Wilbur run to his room to fetch his car keys and wallet.

***

Fast forward, now Wilbur stopped in front of a house. Both of his hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly, nervous washing his body. His eyes inspecting the house but refuse to walk out of his car.

Here's why :

1\. He is about to meet his love of life, dramatic I know.

2\. It has been a while since they meet or talk in person.

3\. He saw a car parked in front of his car. It was his rival car, well, his love of life's boyfriend, Jared Williams.

Wilbur thumped his head on the steering wheel repeatedly while chanting 'Stupid Wil' over and over again. "Why am I here again?" he muttered to himself.

Just as he about to turn his ignition car on, he saw his love of life, (Y/N), stormed out from her house as her boyfriend trailing her. Wilbur's eyes widened at the sight. She is crying while shouting at his boyfriend furiously while Jared, trying to calm her down.

He let out a shaky breath before blaring his car's horn, taking the two couple's attention. Her stare feels warm, burning almost when she looks him dead in the eye. Wilbur just shrugs his shoulder, mouthing 'oops' at her, and moved his head gesturing to invite her to his car. She smile at him before flipping his boyfriend off and run to Wil's car.

"Nice timing, beanie." (Y/N) said, wiping her tears away. "Go." she continues, her tone cold and icy.

"I know, right? You owe me one, shortie." Wilbur said, chuckling as he drove his car away before Jared could chase them. "I promise I did not saw you and Jared fighting in front of your house and didn't saw you almost kill him and choke him to death," he said, glancing at his crush.

She let out an ugly snort before laughing and punching his forearm. Wilbur soon follows her, laughing at his own jokes.

"I know I owe you... Oh, Wilbur Soot! My hero, my knight in shining armor! Oh, how I shall repay your kindness, my lord?" She chimed, dramatically move her hand like those exaggerate theatre actors.

_'Date me instead.'_

_'Kiss me breathless.'_

_'Hold me in your arms, (Y/N)'_

_'Be Mine.'_

"I don't know, (Y/N), maybe do all my summer homework? Be my maid for the rest of summer's break?" He answered with a serious tone, shrugging while his eyes still on the road.

"Bold of you to assume that I did my homework, Soot." she said as she put her phone on the AUX, playing her playlist. Her first song makes Wilbur choked on his own saliva.

_You know I'm Grade A,_

_Your boyfriend wanna B me._

_You go outta your way,_

_To make sure you don't C me_

Wilbur stole a glance at the girl beside her, who totally vibin' with the song. Oh God, not this song. His lips twitch in irritation, not at her loud voice but the song's next line.

_You should break up with your boyfriend_

_You should break up with your boyfriend_

_You should break up with your boyfriend_

_And get with me_

(Y/N) sung loudly while poking Wilbur's arm, trying to distract and annoy him. Which I can say, quite a successful attempt because Wilbur quickly snatches her phone and pause the song.

"Hey!" she protest, pouting at him. "Play something I can vibe too, I don't know this song." he lies, ignoring the look (Y/N) gave to him

"Geez, that's a good song though," she said, taking her phone back. "You such a boomer." she continued, scrolling through her Spotify to play another song.

Wilbur bites his lower lips, looking out from his window. Completely ignoring her complaints. Damn, why she doesn't get it? Why his body feels hot now? Why can't he just tell her that he likes her? Why? WHY?!

"Hey, beanie." she called with a small hint of concern on her face.

"Yeah?" he weakly answers.

"You good? Your face kinda looks flushed." she said, putting her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

Wilbur almost flinches from her touch, but soon relaxed. (Y/N) tsk-ed, tilting her head as she retracts her hand. He immediately misses her cold touch on his forehead, but choose to stay silent.

"You need a cool down, do you have water with you?" she asked, worried at him.

"I don't... But we're about to hit the McD. We can ask for water there." he answered. "The heat really messing up with my mind right now and I crave some fries and cola. Is that good for you?" he continues, now completely facing her since the traffic light just turn red.

"Fine by me. Drive thru?" she simply asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we can always eat in the car. Like usually." he nods his head. Wilbur's fingers nervously tap on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Hey, (Y/N)." he called the girl.

"Hm?" she answers.

_'I like, no, love you since we're seventeen.'_

_'Break up with that jerk.'_

"Wil, what is it?" she asked when Wilbur just staring at her in silence.

_'I... I want to be your boyfriend.'_

"The song, the first one. Play that again." he said, eyes on the road once again, completely ignoring the now smiling girl.

"I knew you would love the song! It's a good song!-" (Y/N) began to ramble as she turns the song on again. Wilbur's lips shut into a thin smile.

' _Next time, Wil. Next time.'_

***


	2. II : "We miss her.."

Wilbur silently walks into the house, all smiley from the last encounter with (Y/N). He seems to can't wipe his smile out of his face.

Today is not bad, at least he can eat lunch with (Y/N) and hang out with her for two and a half hours. Although he has to keep his cool and hide his pain when she starts talking about Jared and how he used to be such a sweetheart before college. 

He threw his key to the dining table before opening the fridge to take out a bottle of mineral water and chugging that down. He was about to leave when he saw Phil standing there and jumped in surprised, almost choked on the water he drank because of Phil's sudden appearance. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Phil, you almost gave me a minor heart attack there." Wilbur said, holding the cold water bottle into his chest.

Phil let out a scoff as he ruffles Wilbur's head, messing with his beanie and his hair. The boy was just standing there, pouting his lips in annoyance. 

"You didn't hear me call your name like a hundred times, Wil. You look like you just saw an angel and got lovestruck, it is not my fault." The blonde said, patting his upper arm.

"Techno said he'd arrive at the train station in thirty minutes. I want you to pick your brothers on the lake as I pick Techno, okay? The sun is also almost setting down, and I am afraid they'll get lost in the woods." He continues, fixing his outfit and his bucket hat.

"Okay, I'll go and fetch the kiddos." Wilbur nods his head, finishing his water bottle before walking to the garage to fetch his bike. 

"Wil, can you also go to the store and get me some butter, milk, and cereals?" Phil yells from another room. "I left the money on the countertops, under the fruit bowl!" he continues.

"Okay!" Wilbur responded as he unlocked the chain that secures his bike.

The brunette took the money that Phil gave once he unlocked his bike, making a little turn to his room to take his glasses and wear them. It's not as if he wants to, but his vision got worse when the evening comes. He didn't want to fall into a fox's burrow in the woods or accidentally hit the tree. Or worse, get lost in the woods.

"Phil? I'm going now." He called out, half shouting. 

"Be careful, Wil!" Phil answered, also shouting from god knows where he is now.

Wilbur rode his bike through the almost empty street, it is quite calming. Wilbur loves riding his bike through this quiet street. He doesn't understand why Phil chose to move from their previous neighborhood to this more rural side of the town at first. Mainly because he doesn't want to be away from his friend, now crush, (Y/N), but as he grew up, he loved it here. 

And the view? Boy, let me tell you they look like they jumped out from one of Monet's paintings.

It took Wilbur fifteen minutes to reach the woods, and another five to finally reach the lake and the cabin. He saw both Tommy and Tubbo splashing and playing in the water near the dock, both laughing.

He gets down from his bike and guides his bike to the cabin and carefully parked his bike near two smaller bikes. Wilbur sat down on the dock, both feet dipped in the cool water. He doesn't even bother with the fact that his trousers got wet because he didn't fold his trousers properly.

"Wilbur!" Tubbo called, smiling at Wilbur as he swam toward him. Tommy soon followed, didn't realize that his brother was sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he put his folded arm on the dock, looking at his brother questioningly. Tubbo tried to mirror the taller boy but failed because of his height.

"It started to get late, the sun almost setting. Phil said you guys need to be home as soon as possible. Oh and also, Techno is home. Well, on his way home." He said splashing the water at them. "Come on, you'd better change your clothes quickly." Wilbur said as he was standing and lent both his hands to help the two boys. 

Tommy reached out his hands to Wilbur's, letting him pull his body out of the water as Tubbo patiently waiting for his turn. He easily pulls Tubbo out since he is much smaller than his brother.

The duo quickly races to the cabin, pushing each other as they enter. Wilbur shook his head as he followed them inside, checking the cabin. It's been a hot minute since he entered the cabin. He remembers when Schlatt, Tubbo's father, and Phil used to fish and camp here when they moved to the neighborhood four years ago. And he remembers when he first realized that his childhood friend was his actual first love. Wilbur smiles fondly at the memories, memories that he will cherish forever. 

"Tubbo, you should tell your father to refill the shampoo and soap, you know? It's almost empty." Tommy commented, peeking his head out from the bathroom. 

Tubbo nods his head, agreeing with the blonde. "Yeah, I'll tell him to refill everything next time he visits." He said. "Just make sure you leave a little soap and shampoo for me first, Tommy." He continues.

"Boys, we need to hurry up. I need to go to the store too, Techno and Phil are probably already home by now." Wilbur stated as he sits on the sofa, arms folded. 

"Okay! I will be done in a minute." Tommy said, grumbling before quickly putting his clean clothes on. 

"You took so long, Tom!" Tubbo spoke as he quickly pushed him out of the bathroom and quickly took a shower.

"yoU tOoK sO lOnG, tOm." Tommy repeats in a mocking tone.

***

After sending Tubbo home safely, both Tommy and Wilbur rode their bike in silence enjoying the now red skies. Tommy took a small glance at his big brother before breaking the comforting silence.

"When will you take (Y/N) back to the cabin? We miss her you know?" He said, cycling his pedal quickly to keep Wilbur's pace.

Wilbur let out a dry chuckle before smiling at the blonde boy. "Well, you see, it's not that easy." He simply stated.

"Why?" Tommy questioned again.

"He got a boyfriend, remember? I can't just take her to the cabin as we used to." He answered, his voice soft.

"Oh... Yeah..." Tommy quickly averts his gaze to the road again.

Silence filled the two again as the store finally showed up in their view. Both Tommy and Wilbur parked their bike in the bicycle rack. Tommy shifted his backpack before following Wilbur down the aisle, cart in hands. They walked down the aisle in comfortable silence.

"You want to take a few things, Tommy? A snack, candies, some beverages? I'm pretty sure Phil gave me extra money." Wilbur said as he put one pack of gum into his cart.

"Can I get a Popsicle? It's pretty hot outside and Popsicle sounds delightful..." the younger one answered, eyes twinkling.

Wilbur let out a small scoff before ruffling the blonde boy's hair, nodding his head. Tommy immediately runs to the freezer, not even waiting for him. "Tommy, slow down!" He said as he followed his brother.

After almost twenty minutes stuck in the long queue at the cashier, Tommy and Wilbur were finally free from the queue and the store. Tommy is happily munching his Popsicle as they walk to the parking lot while Wilbur is eating his gum stripe. 

"I still don't get it honestly." Tommy said as he got onto his bike.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Wilbur asked, mirroring the blonde.

"You and (Y/N), I thought you guys were best friends. So why won't you invite her to the cabin? Or our house?" He innocently asked, head tilted in confusion. 

Wilbur opens his mouth to answer the questions but closes it again since he doesn't know how to answer that. Tommy is right, they are best friends. So why can't he muster up the courage to invite her to his house or the cabin? It's not like Jared knew where he lived or where the cabin was, he lives in the other part of the town. And he is almost certain that he isn't scared of him. Maybe because he's afraid to let his feelings get ahead of him? Maybe it'll be too overwhelming for him? He doesn't know.

"We'd better hurry before Phil gets worried. It's late." He answered as he slowly rode the bike around the area to go back to their house.

"Wilbur, hold up, wait for me! Wil-" Tommy whine as he quickly catches his brother's pace.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late update.. I don't feel good about this past week.. And college, oh my gosh college. I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated, feel free to give me any suggestion, and thank you for all the support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi! Welcome!
> 
> So I wrote this on my Wattpad under the username red_ru_b, but it's been a long time since I have access to there and everything feels weird. Yee.. So I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> It's been a long long time since I wrote something, really. And since English is not my first language, I tend to back up from writing stories in English ( ;-;). I got really insecure about my skill in writing stories, although I really want to write something. It's like I was fighting myself.
> 
> But then I decided to just say fuck it, fuck my insecurities, and wrote this!
> 
> This story is based on my real-life stories with a little bit of twist of course. A little bit more dramatic and angsty than my stories because why not lol.
> 
> And Wilbur Soot is fit to be the MC of this story because uhh, he got that sadboy vibes y'know? IN A GOOD WAY IN A GOOD WAY!
> 
> I guess that's it about me? I dunno what to write I'm sorry! :')
> 
> Cheerio, X.


End file.
